dragonsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotoka
|birth_place=Aso, Kumamoto, Japan |death_date= |death_place= |resides= |billed= |trainer= Dragon Gate Dojo CIMA |debut= |retired= |website= }}Kotoka Shiiba (コトカ椎葉 Kotoka Shība?, born August 1, 1990) is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known by the ring name who works currently for Dragon Gate since his debut in 2009, and has also competed in Russia for the ndenpendent Wrestling Federation. He is a former Open The Brave Gate Championship. He was part of the stables World-1, MadoGiwa Windows, Millenials and VerserK. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2009–Present) On March 6, 2009 Kotoka debuted with his real name Kotoka Shiiba at the Dragon Gate NEX Sanctuary .45 losing to Super Shisa. On October 12 Kotoka Shiiba got his first win when he and PAC defeated Real Hazard (Kenichiro Arai and Yasushi Kanda). On the next day Kotoka Shiiba joined the stable World-1 and he renamed himself to just Kotoka. On December 5, 2010 Kotoka participated in a Hair vs. Hair Captain's Fall Tag Team Match with BxB Hulk and they lost to Kzy and Yasushi Kanda as a result Kotoka's hair was shaved. On April 14, 2011 Susumu Yokosuka, BxB Hulk and PAC failed to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship from Blood Warriors (CIMA, Dragon Kid and Ricochet) and as a result World-1 was forced to disband. On August 17, 2012 Kotoka renamed himself to CIBA because of Cima and Shiiba that is surname just for that night and they lost to MAD BLANKEY (Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk). Later in 2013 Kotoka asked Masato Yoshino to join World-1 International and Yoshino refused and instead Kotoka formed a stable with Keni'chiro Arai, K-ness, Super Shisa and Shisa BOY named WindowsMG. On May 2013 Kotoka had an excursion to Russia at the Indenpendent Wrestling Federation and he had an oppurtunity for IWF Lightheavyweight Championship and Kotoka lost. On July 22, 2013 WindowsMG disband when Arai and Shisa joined We Are Team Veteran. On August 23 Kotoka started to working as CIBA and CIBA participated at the Open The Brave Gate Championship tournament where CIBA was eliminated at the finals to Kzy. On December 5 CIBA, Cima and Ryotsu Shimizu participated at the One Night Tournament in 2 Count and 3 Rope Escapes Rules for the #1 Contendership for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship and they lost at the finals by Millenials (Eita, Flamita and T-Hawk). On December 22 CIBA recieved a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but lost to the champion Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!. CIBA's last match was against CIMA and CIBA lost and later he renamed himeself to Kotoka. On 2014 Kotoka and Ryotsu Shimizu turned on CIMA and wanted to join a stable Mad Blankey but Mondai Ryu and Kzy dressed as Dr. Muscle and Metal Warrior attacked them and refused them to join the unit and later he would be on CIMA wing with Ryotsu Shimizu, he also tried to join MONSTER EXPRESS but Ryo "Jimmy" Saito came forward and offered Kotoka to join to Jimmyz and Kotoka would have to renamed himeself to Jimmy Kotoka but the Jimmyz refused. Later that year Kotoka teamed with Cima and they lost to Gamma and Ryotsu Shimizu after the match Kotoka announced that he would continue as Kotoka. Later that year Kotoka changed is nickname for "Mr. High Tension" and CIMA annouced a match between Kotoka and Chihiro Tominaga the loser would have a Punch perm hairstyle and Kotoka manage to win the match. Kotoka participated at the 2014 Summer Adventure Tag League with Ryotsu Shimizu and during the tournament Kotoka was injured on their last match and he was replaced by Yuga Hayashi and they finished the tournament losing all of their matches and with 0 points. Later that year Kotoka would wrestle midcard matches. On January 11, 2015 Kotoka participated at the tournament for the Open the Brave Gate Champion and he lost at the first round to Eita. On January 16 Kotoka and Yuga Hayashi were attacked by Mad Blankey and Millenials made the save after that Kotoka and Yuga Hayashi joined Millenials. On April 19 Kotoka received a chance for the Open the Brave Gate Champion but lost to Akira Tozawa. On May 5 Flamita, Kotoka and recieved a chance for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles in a Nine Man Three Way Elimination and they lost. On August 6, 2015, Millennials lost a three-way match and were as a result forced to disband. Afterwards, Kotoka remained together with former Millennials stablemate Eita with the two starting a feud with T-Hawk, whom they blamed for the dissolution of the stable, Kotoka, Eita and the Open The Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and Naruki Doi, At the same time, Shingo Takagi was kicked out of Monster Express, Mondai Ryu and Cyber Kong formed a new heel stable named VerserK. Also Kotoka change is attire to VerserK style and new catchfrase that is Bleeehhhh! and a facepaint. On September 23 Kotoka turn on Eita, along with Cyber Kong, YAMATO and Doi, kicking Eita out of the group. On October 8 Kotoka, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong had a chance for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles and they lost to the champions CIMA, Don Fujii and Gamma. On November 1 Kotoka and Tanizaki challenged the Open the Brave Gate Champion Akira Tozawa to a three-way elimination match where Kotoka was the winner and won his first title winning the Open the Brave Gate Champion. On November 25 Kotoka, Naoki Tanizaki and Cyber Kong participated in tournament for the Open The Triangle Gate Titles and they lost at the first round to Over Generation (CIMA, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). On December 27 Kotoka made his first title defense of the Open the Brave Gate Champion against Eita. On February 4, 2016 (Kotoka, Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO participated in a Losing Unit Disbands 12 Man Three Way Tag Team Elimination match where Dia.Hearts was forced to disbanded. On March 5 Kotoka lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Yosuke♥Santa Maria. On March 31 Kotoka, Naruki Doi and Yamato had a chance of the Open The Triangle Gate Titles. On April 7, 2016 after VerserK lost to Jimmyz, Doi and Tanizaki decide to be on Yamato's side while Kotoka and Kong decide to be on Takagi's side and Mondai Ryu just choosed to be on both sides and the General manager Takayuki Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. 6 entrants was the exact number he wanted for the cage match at DEAD or ALIVE, so all 6 had entered into the match. On May 5 at the 1 Year Bald Head Steel Cage Survival Double Risk 6 Way match during the match Naruki Doi turned on Yamato blaming him to lose the Open the Twin Gate Champions and the rest of the stable turned on YAMATO and he was out of the stable and they prevented YAMATO from escaping at all times until Kzy came to his aid. He blocked a potential Kotoka escape. Maria followed suit. Takagi got back into the cage to attack YAMATO more. Finally, BxB Hulk made his return to the ring to run off Takagi and lead YAMATO to his escape and Kotoka to get is hair shaved. In Kotoka's first match without hair Kotoka usses in is entrance a wig to hide his bald head. On May 8 to June 12 Kotoka participated at the 2016 at block C and he finished his block with 4 points (two wins and three losses). On July 24 it was announced that Kotoka would miss the Summer Adventure Tag League due to facial injuries and Cyber Kong will replace him as partner for Shingo Takagi. On October 12, VeserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. During the match, Dr. Muscle, who had cost El Lindaman his Brave Gate title match against Eita earlier in the night, attacked T-Hawk and caused him to be eliminated. He would unmask to reveal himself as a returning Kotoka who turned face and defect from VerserK in the process. After Kotoka left VerserK he tried to return to VerserK by challenging El Lindaman to Loser Leaves match but ended with a with Shingo Takagi smashing a chair to his face and the rest of VerserK also jumped Kotoka from behind. Kotoka later blamed T-Hawk and El Lindaman for changing VerserK. He would then cost VerserK their matches and he would later aligned with Naruki Doi who was also kicked out of VerserK and with Masato Yoshino who also wanted revenge on VerserK for disbanding Monster Express and it was set a match on December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Kotoka, Doi and Yoshino ended up losing to T-Hawk, El Lindaman and Shingo Takagi. Personal life Besides of wrestling Kotoka works as a regular reporter in the ABC Television morning news show on saturdays in the program Good morning, this is ABC (おはよう朝日・土曜日です Ohayo Asahi Doyobi Desu). Factions *WORLD-1 (2009-2011) *MadoGiwa Windows (2012-2013) *Millenials (2015) *VerserK (2015-2016 In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Caldera'' (Diving single foot stomp) **''Momo☆Latch'' (Hurricanrana twisted into a victory roll) **''Aikonokurazumu'' (Sitdown Powerbomb) **''Kurione'' (Running tornado DDT) *'Signature moves' **Reverse DDT **Various kicks **Missile dropkick **Roundhouse kick **''Venus'' (Leaping palm strike to an opponent seated on the top rope) - adopted from CIMA *'Nicknames' **"Mr. High Tension" *'Entrance themes' **"Live my dreams" by Masakazu Murada **"Live my dreams (Millenial Mix) by Masakazu Murada **''"Live my dreams (VerserK Version)"' by Masakazu Murada Championships and Accomplishments * 'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'351' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Windows Category:WORLD-1 Category:Millenials Category:VerserK Category:Dragon Gate Trueborns Category:MaxiMuM